


Thundering Hearts

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry have very different opinions about thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thundering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_may_madness 2014 - prompt #1: thunderstorms

“Don’t you love the rain?” Harry asked, his voice wistful as he kneeled at the head of their bed so he could gaze out the window. “It’s so peaceful.”

Severus snorted. “I wouldn’t exactly call a thunderstorm so loud it would drown out a dragon’s roar ‘peaceful.’”

“You really don’t think so?” Harry said, rejoining Severus beneath the covers. “I love an evening thunderstorm. The steady hush of rain and the distant rumbling of thunder … works better than the Draught of Living Death.”

“Don’t know how you could possibly sleep through this,” Severus muttered. “All I can think about is how there’s likely a puddle the size of Loch Lomond in the guest bedroom. I don’t know why that leak is so resistant to magic. We really ought to have a Curse-Breaker out to inspect it.”

“Maybe once it slows down a bit we could go on a walk outside,” Harry continued, apparently oblivious to anything Severus was saying. “The fresh smell of rain …”

“Mud. Debris.”

“The two of us holding hands,” Harry said, as he took Severus’ in his own and entwined their fingers, “as we dart between the raindrops.”

“Landslides,” Severus murmured, pulling Harry on top of him.

“Kissing as the rain soaking our clothes.”

It was a long time before either of them spoke after that.

“Hyperthermia,” Severus finally whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

“All wet,” Harry agreed, his hands trailing down Severus’ body. “Robes clinging to our skin.”

“Floods. Lightning.”

“Seeing the outline of your hard cock,” Harry gently squeezed Severus’ cock, which was, in fact, quite hard and growing harder with Harry’s touch, “through your drenched robes.”

“Wet and slip … slippery.”

“Ha!” Harry grinned, his face alight with victory. “I win!”

“Slipping!” Severus corrected quickly. “Slipping in the mud, twisting your ankle … “

“Too late,” Harry said, and pressed his lips to the scars on Severus’ neck, then working his way down. “I knew I’d wear you down.”

“Only you would make appreciating the rain a competition,” Severus said, proud he was able to articulate an entire sentence even as he was arching into Harry’s touch.

“Only you would rise to the challenge,” Harry countered. He leered. “And still rising, it appears.”

“Crass,” Severus said.

“But true.”

Severus was about to utter yet another retort, but he found his mouth was suddenly rather occupied as Harry captured his lips in another passionate kiss. Surrendering to the inevitable, Severus pulled Harry closer and tugged at his pyjama bottoms. At that very moment, a menacing clap of thunder reverberated throughout the house. Harry gasped and kissed Severus even more deeply. The pounding of Harry’s heart against his chest echoed the rumbling of the storm outside, and Severus sighed, luxuriating in the feeling of Harry nestled in his tight embrace. 

Perhaps there was something to be said for the rain, after all.


End file.
